The Mountain
|classification = Akuma Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 500,000 Power |trademark_technique(s) = Mountain Drop |family = Volcano (Son) |japanese_voice = Yonehiko Kitagawa |anime = Episode 48A |manga = Chapter 122}} The Mountain (ザ・魔雲天マウンテン) is an Akuma Chojin that features in Kinnikuman. 'About' was an enormous rocky choujin from the Himalayas. He fought Terryman and although a tough opponent, was defeated when Terry brainbustered him. After his defeat, he broke the ropes suspending the ring in an attempt to take Terryman with him, but failed and The Mountain himself fell to his doom. 'Story' [[Kinnikuman (anime)|'Kinnikuman ']] [[Seven Akuma Chojin Arc|'Seven Akuma Chojin Arc']] During the celebrations for the 21st Chojin Olympics: The Big Fight, the Seven Akuma Chojin are accidentally freed by Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 122 They kidnap Alexandria Meat during the festivities, and each take a body part, and declare that Kinnikuman must defeat each of them to retrieve a part and bring Meat back to life. Kinnikuman: Chapter 123 When Kinnikuman is later injured during his match with Stereo Cassette King, Terryman tries to fight in disguise as Kinnikuman, but it ultimately defeated as the remaining Seven Akuma Chojin fight him 6-on-1. Kinnikuman: Chapter 127 The Mountain finishes this attack with a Mountain Drop. When Kinnikuman beats Black Hole, he cannot fight any longer and the Seigi Chojin decide to fight on his behalf. Kinnikuman: Chapter 131 The remaining Seven Akuman Chojin - and seigi chojin - match up to find their opponents, and The Mountain is matched with Terryman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 132 The match will take place in the Chichibu mountains. At first, it appears that Terryman is alone in the ring, but then the Mountain reveals he was disguised as one of the mountains and was there all along. They exchange a series of blows, but - while grabbing Mountain in a Spinning Toe Hold - Terryman notices one of the laces on his shoe has snapped. Kinnikuman: Chapter 133 He later is in danger and caught on the ropes by Mountain. Kinnikuman: Chapter 134 Terry attacks with a Deadly Drive, only for another shoe-lace to snap. Kinnikuman: Chapter 135 A third lace snaps, but barely holds together, and Terryman barely avoids a Body Slam. Kinnikuman: Chapter 137 The last string of Terryman's laces snaps. Kinnikuman: Chapter 141 Terryman is heavily beaten by the Mountain, but - when Mountain insults his fallen comrades - this reinvigorates Terryman into attacking anew. Terryman cries, as he attacks Mountain, even when Mountain is touching the ropes and his actions are illegal. Terryman climbs the ropes and chances a Flying Knee Drop, but the attack causes Terry extreme pain, as it injures his prosthetic leg. The Mountain attempts a Mountain Drop, but Terryman counters with ease and stops the attack. Terryman ends the match with a Brain Buster. Kinnikuman: Chapter 142 The Mountain reveals that - although defeated - he won't die alone, and the ropes to the ring snap as he grabs at Terryman's ankle. They both fall from an extreme height, which results in The Mountain's death and Terryman's seeming demise. 'Techniques' Mountain Drop * The Mountain body-slams his opponent 'Career Record' ;Titles *One of the 7 Devil ; Fight Record * × Terryman (Brainbuster) * × Strong the Budo 'Trivia' *His face was scarred in a match with Strong the Budo. *The ateji used to spell his name roughly translates to "Demon from the Clouded Sky." *'Theme Song:' "Jigoku no Yamanami (Hellish Mountains)" by Takayuki Miyauchi. 'References' 'Navigation' Mountain Mountain Mountain Mountain